turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Beijing
Should we leave this as Beijing, or should we move it to Peking and explain in the OTL paragraph? TR 02:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Thus far it's all the OTL paragraph, and calling it a "paragraph" is a rather hard sell. :I take it then that it features prominently enough in HW to warrant a major expansion? If so I suppose we'd better go with the name the characters give it, though I'm usually a huge advocate of revising the romanizations of Asian languages as the sovereign Asian governments in question see fit, rather than the old systems designed by Westerners that have associations with colonialism. Turtle Fan 05:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::It does play out in HW. I'm ok with leaving it in Bejing, expanding the whole article (it needs it), and then throwing something in there about "It was called Peking until 1949 for the following reasons." TR 00:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Keeping it Beijing might be best. The precedent agrees with that: Many a place has a different place-name in some story or other, and the current historical name is used for the whole article with the other version leading off the section of the story. Turtle Fan 04:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Mandarin Lizards? I was arbitrarily reviewing this article today, and noticed this line from the WW section: "In repose, the Race secured the city, forbidding the vast majority of Chinese to enter, rather like the Mandarins of the past had done." Aside from the obvious typo (response, not repose) I don't recall this ever being the case in any section of Colonization. My searches in various volumes (including HB, which I still haven't read) don't support this. When I looked at the editing history, fully expecting to see that one obvious name when it comes to bizarre speculation, I instead see that the person who is credited with adding this line is...me. I don't remember adding this line at all. I don't recall ever believing this to be something HT stated. And looking further at the edit, I'm inclined to think that somehow, a glitch has hidden the original editor. :I rarely comb through histories like that, but once or twice I have found myself credited with making a ridiculous edit. In a sufficiently old article I tend to blame the foolishness of youth, but a glitch sounds even better. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I've deleted it, but if can anyone remember a reference to the Race making Peking a forbidden city again, I'd appreciate the correction. TR (talk) 18:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :The closest I can remember is Nieh Ho-Ting going to a summit meeting with some Lizard mucky-muck in the Forbidden City. It's where they hammered out terms for getting Liu Mei back from Ttomalss, which I guess makes it UtB. I'm not looking it up, just going by memory. The Lizards had a HQ in the Forbidden City, and of course it was restricted, which I believe prompted Nieh to make a passing reference. Not enough to justify the offending sentence, certainly. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC)